Childhood Love Forever
by EmmyBear94
Summary: 1st fanfic ever. Two children fall in love in kindergarten and are then seperated to later find each other once again. will it all work out? eXb
1. First Day

**A/N: Ok so this is my fist ever fanfic. I've been told by friends that it is good, so hopefully it is. Please review and let me know. Ok on with it…………..**

1. First Day

BPOV

It has been 3 weeks since I've been here and tomorrow is my first day of school.

I'd never been to a different school except from changing from primary school to high school. Yet I was still with people I knew. But that was nothing compared to moving to a totally new town where I know not one person at ALL!!!!!

I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to go read and found that only 15 minutes later sleep would come and I was gone.

I woke to the sound of a TV coming up the stairs and the grey sunlight seeping through my window. I looked around for my alarm clock to see the time that read 6:30am. After having my shower I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Instead of my usual breakfast though I decided to have a Granola Bar because I don't think I could keep down my usual breakfast I was that nervous.

When I came out of the kitchen, dad was just putting on his gun and when he had it on he came over, kissed my forehead and wished me good luck on my first day. Then out the door he was and then came the soft sound of the pebbles rubbing together and against the wheels of dads Cruiser.

Just before I left I went into the living room where my mum was watching the morning news. When she saw me she waved me over to sit next to her on the couch. I went and sat where she had just patted her hand and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. For the thousandth time that week she offered, "Bella darling, are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school and pick you up? I really don't mind, I'm just going to unpack some more today." I rolled my eyes at her and she knew to stop there. I felt bad so I tried to ease the hurt by explaining, "Mum, I know you care for me but if you drive me everywhere I will never get to use my Chevy."

My parents had insisted that they buy me a new car for being so relaxed about moving because my dad got a promotion but to accept it he had to move here. They got mates-rates on the car though because they got it off my uncle Billy who lives not to far away, down in La Push, with my cousin, who is 2 years younger than me, Jacob.

It was so the car for me though. I loved it at first sight.

I found my way to school pretty easy because we drove here the other week to enrol me. I found a good parking spot and hopped out of my car and headed for the administration to get my schedule. The lady there seemed nice enough.

I walked out and checked my schedule. First up……….. Oh no the dreaded science. Fingers crossed it would be better here.

When I got there the class was already inside and seated. Luckily the teacher hadn't started yet. I looked around for a spare seat. At the back of the room in the left corner was the only seat left. In the seat next to it sat a guy looking out the window that was next to him. He had beautiful bronze wind blown, bed hair but that's all I could really tell about him.

Once I got down there, I put my books on the desk then decided to ask if I could sit here. I cleared my throat. He turned his head and with that I saw these most beautiful, unique, piercing green eyes I had ever seen that made my breath get stuck in my throat.

He was staring at me expectantly and that's when I realised he was waiting for me to talk. "Um………………… Hi I'm Bella…. Um is it ok if I sit here? There are no other seats left but I thought I would just check first." I could feel my face getting redder and redder as per usual. '_Ugh I feel like such an idiot for asking'._

EPOV

Oh my God is this Bella girl going red and did she just ask if she could sit here?

"Uh yeah sure." What a stupid question, I mean any guy would let her sit next to them surely, with her beautiful brown hair shaping her face and those deep, mysterious, chocolate brown eyes that seem to be so intriguing and powerful, any guy would do anything for her. So why would she want to sit here? Oh yeah no other seats. Did she already say that? I wasn't really paying attention to her speaking instead to her beautiful full brown eyes.

'_Snap out of it Edward'_ I scolded myself. She's just like any other girl just more beautiful.

'_STOP right there'_

Thankfully the teacher started rambling just then, as usual. It ended up we had to do work from the many textbooks they have.

It was one book between two which meant that I would have to share with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen sitting right next to me.

Just as long as we could do it separate I would be fine. Absolutely fine as sunshine.

Thank God it was and she didn't even ask any questions! She did them all by herself. That meant she is beautiful and smart. No way, not possible! Not a girl as beautiful as her. You could never get a package like that. Whichever guy got her would be so damn lucky and should never take her for granted.

Luckily my thoughts were stopped right there by the bell and peoples chairs scraping against the floor.

Yay next class maths! So fun!

NOT!


	2. Introductions

2. Introductions

BPOV

Oh my God that was the longest class I've ever had! I swear if he looked at me again my face would melt as well as my insides. That's how smouldering his eyes were, they could melt right through you!

Oh well, at least I got away from him for my next class which I would definitely choose over science….maths. But I still hated it.

Again I found my way to class easily and was one of the last few people in. I found a good seat down the back alone with a spare chair next to me.

I checked over the class just to make sure he wasn't in here and thankfully he was nowhere to be seen. I was brought out of my trance by the teacher introducing himself.

The class didn't seem so bad but what we were going to learn I already knew. Luckily I was saved by the bell.

As I slid out of my chair, my foot got caught between the desk and chair and I feel flat on my face in a blink of an eye. I gathered up my book and pencils and I could feel my face going red. I went to get up when a hand extended out to me. I looked up to see a red haired, freckle faced boy with blue eyes looking down on me.

He must have read the weariness in my eyes because he introduced himself, "Hey. I'm Nick. You must be Bella Swan. Here let me give you a hand up and don't worry I promise I don't bite."

I chuckled and took his hand while he offered to walk me to the cafeteria. On the way I asked because curiosity got the better of me, "How did you know my name? Nobody knows me here so how did you find out?"

He gave me an expression that said 'you really think you would be unnoticed' and stated, "Bella your dad is the new chief at the police station. It's a small town, word gets out pretty fast. I think everyone here knows your name, even though it's Isabella, but we know you like to be called Bella."

'Stupid blush'.

By then we had reached the cafeteria and he offered me to sit with him. I took up the offer without a second thought. I mean Nick seemed like a nice guy, so why not? He probably had nice friends to.

He showed me to his table where there sat 5 other boys. They all looked at Nick with an angry expression then he said, "Guys I would like you to meet the famous Bella Swan. Bella this is Jimmy, Tom, Sam, Jason and Bruce." They all waved while I blushed and smiled back with a polite wave accompanying it.

They all made space for Nick and I. We were talking about what Florida was like and how it was different from here when two girls came up and stopped the guys' ramblings right in their tracks. They smiled sweetly at me and said, "Hi you must be Bella. It's lovely to finally meet you. And by the way I'm Chloe." Said the taller blonde girl politely in a high pitched cheerleader voice, then she bent down to hug me. Her friend, Steph, did the same.

I offered them to sit with us and the boys had the goofiest grins on theirs faces as they accepted. We all moved round to make more room and all lunch people were coming up and introducing themselves then sitting down with us.

Halfway through lunch 5 tables were joined together and all the seats were taken at them. We were all laughing at old stories about teachers they had all had when something, or should I say someone caught my attention.

It was the guy from science this morning. I don't remember his name…………… _'Did he ever say his name actually?'_ I tried to remember through all the guys names I had already learnt.

Jimmy, Tom, Sam, Jason, Bruce, Nick…………………………………………………… Nope, none of them. He mustn't have introduced himself. I turned to Chloe, the girl who introduced herself to me first at lunch after Nick and his friends, and interrupted saying, "Excuse me Chloe. That guy over there walking towards that table in the corner, I was wondering what's his name?"

"Oh that's Edward Cullen. The hottest guy in the school who doesn't seem to be into dating at all!" she said with a sour but dreamy look on her face.

I looked back over to see he was sitting down alone.

That name rings a bell! But where have I heard it before??? I swear I've heard it before.

Just one minute...................... EDWARD CULLEN!!!! No way the only guy I had ever liked, and that was way back in kindergarten? The Edward Cullen of my dreams?

'_No it can't be. As if_.' I really have to talk to him to find out if it is.

Actually, no it can't be him. He has an older sister, Alice, I'm pretty sure, and that would mean that she would sit with him. They were never seen apart.

No it couldn't be that is just to freaky when I was just thinking about him the other night.


	3. Flashbacks

**A/N: omg thank you to the people who reviewed. They really are great**

3. Flashbacks

EPOV

Lunch time finally! I was so happy that Bella wasn't in my math class. Seriously if she even looked at me I would have absolutely melted and been lost in her eyes for hours.

Those brown eyes…….. I swear I've seen them before - but where? They just brought back memories of a Bella I used to know when I was in kindergarten. Just a random flash back…

_We were sitting on the swings next to each other at the park while our mothers were sitting on a bench a little bit away._

_I looked over to Bella, she had the biggest, most beautiful_, _toothy grin on her face as she looked back over to me. You could see the fun she was having in her brown eyes and I'm sure mine were saying the same._

"_Hey Edward! I can swing higher than you!" she said in a sing-song voice as she began to swing her legs to make her go into the air more._

"_Yeah sure you can Bella!" I teasingly called back to her as my own legs started to sway to make me go higher._

_We started to giggle and 5 minutes later we were laughing so hard that we almost had tears running down our cheeks. We decided we tied and gave up on the competition._

I was brought back to reality when Alice came over to the table in the corner we sit at, and sat down while slapping my arm.

"Hey Mr Dream-boy, what were you daydreaming about?" Alice asked me with a curious look on her face.

She always seemed to want to know what I'm either thinking about or what I daydream about. _'Really I think I should be the older one'._ Alice had a tendency to act really teenage-girl-like when it came to who I liked - I always told her there was no one I liked, they were all just average girls, there was never one to catch my eye,- and she loved to shop and gossip. Really she acted like a 14-15 year old teenager at a slumber party.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about the new girl, Bella." I replied dryly.

'_Damn. You should've really thought before you answered. Now she thinks you like her'_

"Not that way Alice. As in I was trying to remember where I have seen her." I quickly cut in before she said something inappropriate.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" she asked totally oblivious to the fact that I knew her inside out.

I just shook my head and stated the facts, "Alice, I know you inside out and the look on your face said everything."

She just poked her tongue out at me and went to picking at her bread roll that was in front of her.

I just laughed at her mature come back and giggled, "Real mature Alice, real mature."

The rest of lunch was uneventful but I could feel a pair of eyes on my back the whole time. I knew if I turned and busted the person staring they would be embarrassed so I didn't turn to see who it was.

Finally it was the last class of the day. I really couldn't wait to get out of here.

I couldn't stand all the girls ogling at me anymore and I just wanted to escape and play my music to calm myself.


	4. Memories and Discoveries

4. Memories and Discoveries

BPOV

This week flew by in the same order as the first day, except for the introductions of people. Nick's table had increased massively in size and the classes dragged on like at any other school. I found I knew people in all of them and started to remember names.

Edward was a nice guy and I talked to him in science on occasions, I still got tongue-tied though when I looked in his eyes. I just couldn't forget those eyes, so intriguing and full of mysteries I would find out as I had promised myself the other afternoon.

So here I am in my bed on Saturday morning thinking back on my week. I heard my mum and dad talking quietly downstairs about how I was coping.

They seemed to think I was coping great and I couldn't disagree. It was easier than I thought to settle in and make friends. I was accepted as me and everyone seemed to handle it.

I then heard the phone ring and my dad pick it up. He must have been called in to work then because I heard him say, "Sorry sweetie but I have to get to work there's an emergency."

I looked out my window in time to see him pull out the drive way. He saw me and waved as I did the same back.

I gathered my toiletries and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for my day of discovery.

I headed down stairs after my relaxing shower. My mum was in the kitchen making pancakes. She heard me come in a grinned widely at me whilst greeting me with, "Good morning Bells."

"Morning mum. I was wondering if u had any thing planned for today?" I asked because she was included in the plans I had made today and if she was busy then I couldn't get the information I needed.

She gave me a questioning look but answered my question any way, "Um, no I don't have any thing planned just unpacking more boxes because I'm to lazy to get it done in one week." She laughed freely and I laughed with her. She then stopped laughing in an instance and turned to me with a confused expression on her face.

"Why do you want to know my plans for the day Bella?" , she asked and the confusion was dominant in her voice.

I sheepishly smiled back at her and embarrassingly admitted, "Well you were sort of a major part in my plans." It was at this point I started to ramble, "You see there's this person at school I'm sure I know from kindergarten but I'm not sure and you still keep in touch with their mum and you know what all the boxes have in them and this just has been bothering me all week - but really it is a weekend job to go through all that stuff- and I'm just really wanting to find out if it is the person I think it is."

"BELLA!" my mum screamed to stop my rambling.

I went red as she laughed at me. In between giggles she answered my one pressing question that I had not asked, "Of coarse I will help you Bella but I'm missing vital information. Who is this person?"

I blushed furiously and answered in a barely audible voice, "Edward Cullen"

She must have heard it though because she exclaimed, "Esme Cullen's second son who is the same age as you?"

I nodded my head while she started to scream and jump around.

A few minutes later she was just jumping whilst saying, "I knew you two would fall in love it was so obvious. You two were inseparable. Oh my, we better get started searching then. Come on I'll help you." , and with that she bounced into the garage where all the boxes were.

A few hours later after searching through many photo albums and boxes for all my childhood mementos we finally hit the jackpot.

I looked in the box to find heaps of photo albums and pieces of paper with messy writing all over them. Bright drawings covered the bottom of the box.

I looked up at my mum who was looking teary eyed. I stood up and went and gave her a hug.

One tear escaped from the corner of her eye even though you could see she was trying to hold it back.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry. It's just that I look back at this and think of how you used to be and look at you now – you're all grown up and not my little girl anymore - it only feels like yesterday when Charlie and I were cradling you in our arms." She blubbered while I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

After she calmed down a bit we both started to dig through the boxes. The first things I found were the photo albums.

I opened the first page to find my baby pictures. In one of the pictures there was a little baby boy lying next to me holding my hand and we were both asleep.

I didn't recognise the boy so I turned to my mum, while holding up the album so she could see the photo, and asked, "Who's this boy in the photo with me?"

She snatched the album from me. "Oh Bella this is you and Edward. Oh my God you were so cute together."

I just sat there in shock for a second then I snatched the album back to look closer at the picture.

Now I could see similarities. He has lost all his baby fat but he still has the same lips and nose and ears, even his little tuff of hair was a shade lighter than the colour it is now.

I flipped the page to see a pair of beautiful eyes staring at me as well as brown ones. I looked at the other pictures and realised most of them were of Edward and me.

"Mum, how long have you known Esme and Carlisle?" I asked because obviously they had known each other for a while before Edward was born.

"Um…. I don't know how many years exactly but I know I've been her best friend since we were fifteen so a long time. Gee that makes me feel so old. All of this makes me feel old." She sighed while looking through another photo album.

We continued quietly for another two hours. We were in our own little worlds so we didn't notice when Charlie got back. He was calling our names when he walked past the open garage door. He looked in with a confused expression on his face.

"Hi. Um, what is going on here?" he asked indicating to the mess we had made.

Mum ran up to him and pecked his cheek, "Oh Bella just wanted to look for something and we found it. How long have we been in here?" she wondered aloud looking at her watch.

She then walked out of the room. Charlie just looked at the mess then at me.

"Um, what exactly were you looking for?" he questioned.

I blushed once again and just said an old photo.

He left after that so I went back to looking at the photo albums.

I found one picture in particular that triggered a memory.

_Edward and I were on a set of swings in a park with our mothers sitting on a bench somewhere near by._

_I felt Edward's eyes on me so I looked over to see a bright smile lighting his face. I could see the fun he was having written all in his eyes._

_I had a sudden idea and exclaimed, "Hey Edward! I can swing higher than you!". As I began to swing my legs to make me go higher in the air._

"_Yeah sure you can Bella!" he teasingly called back to as his own legs started to sway to make him go higher._

_We started to giggle and 5 minutes later we were laughing so hard that we almost had tears running down our cheeks. We decided we tied and gave up on the competition._

I don't know what caused that memory but it stayed in my head for the rest of the night. It was the last thing I remembered before drifting into dream world.

**A/N: ohhhhhhhh they both have the same flashback and Bella now knows it him!!!**

**Review please! Oh and sorry about the wait.**


	5. Weekend of Annoyance

**A/N: wow thanks so much to those who have put me on story alert I was getting all these emails saying you have added me and it just made my day so thank you. Here is the next chapter……………….**

5. Weekend of annoyance

EPOV

The week went by in a blur. The two weeks of holidays had finished on Monday and we were back at school and I was sick of it already.

My lunch times consisted of watching Bella laughing with her friends she had already made in her first week. I talked to her on occasions in science but that was the only time I really talked with her.

It was now Saturday and I was sitting in front of the TV with Emmett watching cartoons because he said that they were the best thing on at which I just rolled my eyes.

I had been restless all night trying to get comfortable but when I finally fell asleep I was only gone for an hour before Emmett barged into my room, insisting I have breakfast with him and watch cartoons since he had no one else – the whole house was out busy.

We had eaten Froot Loops for breakfast then sat down to watch TV.

I hadn't noticed but I must have fell asleep because I awoke to a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen then the clanging and banging of pans and metal crashing to the floor.

I was out of my seat in a second and was running for the kitchen doorway. I stopped just at the door from the sight of what I saw.

Emmett was standing in the middle of the kitchen with an apron on, which had an inappropriate picture of a woman on it, with smoke surrounding him. In his hand he had a pan with some charcoal on it.

"What the hell were you trying to cook Emmett? What were you thinking? Were you trying to kill us? Seriously, you remember what happened the last time you cooked. It exploded in the oven, and then to make matters worse, the oven caught fire! I can't believe you tried to cook again. You have tried so many times and it doesn't work but you still don't learn." I didn't give him anytime to answer I just kept firing off questions and accusations and by the time I was done I was out of breathe.

"Well…" he started, "I was trying to make lasagne and I had been watching it, then I got thirsty and wanted a coke but there were no cans left in the fridge in here so I went out to the one under the patio and when I came back in the oven was letting out smoke. I ran to the oven and got it out as fast as I could, but it was hot and so I was moving away from the heat and ran into the pans and stuff and they fell to the floor, and obviously woke you, and then you came running to the door and started yelling at me! I didn't mean to almost burn the kitchen down again, seriously I was keeping an eye on it and yes I do learn my lessons thank you very much!" He finished yelling. Once he was done he stormed out of the room slamming the pan on the bench when he walked by as well as ramming his shoulder into me.

I then heard a door slam. Now I felt bad. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

I walked into the kitchen to start to clean the mess that was made and make us some more decent lunch.

Once I was done I went up the stairs and knocked on Emmett's door. From the other side I heard a grunt and then a "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I tried to open the door to find it unlocked. I peeked inside to see Emmett sitting on his bed in front of the TV playing play station. I walked in and sat down next to him.

"Em, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you when I said that. I didn't mean any of it. I was just freaked out. It scared the crap out of me to see smoke. I really am sorry." I said sincerely.

He looked over to me and then punched my shoulder. _I would take that as he forgives me._

We went down stairs and ate our lunch, then played play station games the rest of the afternoon.

We were just in the middle of our surprise barbeque for the family when we heard someone yell from inside the house, "Hello is anybody home?"

"We're in the backyard Alice!" Emmett boomed back.

Within seconds Alice and Rose were at the back glass sliding door. Rose was the one to open the door.

"What are you boys doing?" Rose asked suspicious considering Emmett was mostly in control.

The rest of the family was outside by now and were watching with curious eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Emmett boomed, "We are making a delicious barbeque dinner for you all. So just sit back and relax and let me and Eddie take control." He finished in a much more reasonable volume whilst slapping me on the back.

"Well that is nice of you boys. Don't let us interrupt then, keep cooking." Esme said in a very motherly voice. And with that they all went inside to organise themselves after their day out.

After about fifteen minutes the food was done and I was calling everyone to come eat. The table was all set and the food was in the middle.

We all sat in our chairs and started to serve ourselves our food. I was the first to take a bite. I was a little worried it would be disgusting but to my surprise Emmett and I actually did a pretty good job.

I looked up to see all eyes on me waiting for my verdict on the food.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in before it goes cold." I encouraged.

They all glanced at each other then at the food. Very slowly they each raised their forks up to their mouths and started to chew.

The looks that then came onto their faces were hilarious. First was surprise, then it changed to satisfactory. I looked over to Emmett whose mouth was full. He looked up to me and put his two thumbs up in the air, I just smiled back.

After we had finished cleaning the mess that was made Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and I sat down in front of the TV to let our food digest before we exploded.

Rose and Alice were in the kitchen making desert with Emse's help while we played play station to take up the time.

When the ladies were finished cooking they brought it into us and we ate in the living room together reminiscing.

Everybody was looking worn out and I felt so tired so I was first to say I was heading to bed.

I awoke to someone trying to make my bed bouncy but didn't have enough weight to do so. I rolled over and grabbed Alice's ankle holding her down so she couldn't jump.

"Edwardddddddd," she wined, "I have no one to go shopping with and you're such a good brother that you volunteered. So get your butt out of bed and be ready in ten minutes." She instructed while walking out the door.

_What is with me and being the one to go through torture?_ I thought when getting changed.

I was ready in ten minutes and we were on our way to the shops. I was in for one hell of a day.

We got home with over 20 bags full of clothes. I was forced to try on so many things even though I didn't need clothes. But as Alice quoted 'You can never have too many clothes.' So I had at least 5 bags full of clothes just for me.

I was worn out after dinner so I decided to head to bed to catch up on rest I had missed out on so much. I was gone by the time my head hit the pillows, I didn't even remember falling asleep.


	6. How could this be happening?

**A/N: So sorry about the wait for the last chapter and this one. School got hectic with assignments and I was just having a bit of trouble wording this chapter. Hopefully I should be updating every week or every fortnight but hopefully more often. Please keep the reviews coming they inspire me a heap. It's great to here that you like my story and all your feedback. If you want something put into the story please let me know and I just might use it, I'm happy and open to ideas.**

**Ok sorry about the long A/N. Here is chapter 6.**

6. How could this be happening?

BPOV

Wow, my second week of school here and I've already made heaps of friends.

I was pulling into a parking space in Fork's High parking lot. Nick spotted me and waved cheerily at me and I waved politely back.

He waved me over but I gently reclined and pointed to my books showing him I needed to finish my homework when really all I wanted to do was think about all the discoveries I had made that weekend.

I walked into the cafeteria which only had a few people in there because most were still turning up or slowly making their way in whilst stopping to talk to other people.

I found a clear table in the corner of the hall and sat down and opened my book to make it look like I was doing homework. I looked around searching for the one person who had been in my dreams and on my mind all weekend.

He was nowhere to be seen though so that was good. I needed time to think of how I could ask him if he remembered me.

But how could I say that without making a fool of myself? '_Oh, hi Edward. I was just wondering, do you remember me? We used to be best friends when we were babies and in kindergarten? Yeah that's right I'm Bella.'_ I'm sure that wouldn't go down so good.

I had been in my own world for a while until I was knocked out of it by something hitting me smack bang in the middle of the back of my head. I looked up and turned around to look at what had hit me.

What I turned to see was not what I was expecting. I was expecting to see a football or something along those lines but instead I found a big fat pencil case lying on the ground behind me.

I bent down to pick it up. I looked around to see whose pencil case it was but the cafeteria was now packed and I could not see one person who could have been responsible for it.

I then peeked through a crowd of people to see Bruce with a cheeky smile on his face. I waved him over to come and get his pencil case then he left again to go back to the people he was messing around with.

I looked back down and started to think again.

I must have slipped into my own world again because I looked up and out the window that faced towards the car park. It was full of cars but it seemed everyone had moved into the cafeteria to find their other friends.

I looked down at my watch to check how long I had been in here. 8:15 it read. I had been in here for half an hour in my own world.

It was then that the bell rang and everyone started to go in different directions. I got up from my seat and collected my belongings. I walked out of the doors and the cold, wet weather hit me as soon as I opened the door. I quickly put on my jacket to keep myself from catching a cold.

The door I had left from led straight to the car park. I scanned it to see who was there still talking and stalling to get to class. I saw no one out there; it was deserted so I proceeded to walk to class then something out the corner of my eye got my attention.

I stopped to look at what it was that moved. I heard a car door slam from where I saw the movement. I turned in that direction to find a silver Volvo was being locked by a god.

I must have been starring but it was lucky I quickly looked away when I noticed him turn around. I quickly started to walk away at a fast pace but it was a ridiculous attempt as my foot got caught on the corner of a brick sticking out in the pavement. The next thing I know is the ground getting closer and closer to my face then everything went black…………

I awoke from the blackness and there was a bright light in my eyes then a shadow. My eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light and I remembered where I was and what had happened.

The path was nice and cool on my face compared to the heat coming up in my cheeks. I rolled onto my back and saw a god looking down at me with the greenest of green eyes.

I quickly sat up which was a bad idea because it caused my head to spin and for me to fall back again onto the cool, wet ground.

Edward had a beautiful, lopsided smirk on his face when I opened my eyes again. I smiled weakly back and he laughed at what must have been my expression.

This time I remembered to sit up slowly so as not to have another head spin. I then proceeded to stand up. Once I was standing on my own two feet – with the help of Edward – I thanked him sincerely and began to walk to science.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Edward following me. He smiled and caught up to me whilst I remembered we were in the same class. How could I forget such a thing?

We made it into science 10 minutes late from my little accident. We informed the teacher of my little trip and he offered for me to go to sick bay which I declined because I had done this so many times and nothing was wrong with me. I could see clearly, speak without trouble and I walked as straight as I always had.

Science went by in a blur surprisingly and I got to know more about the new and improved Edward. We had a few things in common and a few things different. It was kind of weird though because he seemed so interested in my life and things. '_Does he remember me because if he doesn't aren't I meant to be the one more curious?'_

I was now in boring English working on a draft for an assignment already! I had mostly finished so I was back in my own world like I had been this morning. It was really starting to bother me but I knew I had to wait until I could ask him about it. I mean it is only my second week of school, he might think I'm stalkerish. I don't quiet think that is a word but oh well.

Tuesday

Another restless night thinking about Edward and how our lives could turn out. I can't believe I even think about it though, we're not even together. I've never been this hung up on a guy. It's ridiculously pathetic but I can't help it.

I walked down the stairs on my way to the kitchen. Dad had been leaving for work earlier the past few days meaning he was out the door before any of us were awake. Mum had been looking for a job in a local café and had been unpacking more of the boxes in the garage.

I walked through the door to the kitchen to find mum not in there then I suddenly realised it was to quiet around here for mum to be home. So I was home alone this morning. I decided I would leave early to school.

I was just pulling into a parking space as Nick was pulling into the one next to me. I waved and quickly got out of the car. He was just what I needed to get my mind off of Edward and it was true so I stayed with him. He was fun and kept your mind off things that were important.

So that was how the rest on my week went on spending it with Nick and friends and doing assignments at home to keep me busy.

EPOV

I was a bit late for school and I was just getting out of my car when the bell rang. I locked my car and looked up in time to see Bella turn around a walk away but instead trip over. I got over there as fast as I could.

Bella was on her side knocked out but her eyes then fluttered open. I moved out of the way to her side while she rolled onto her back.

Once the pools of brown, also known as her eyes, were open and showing she shoot up like a rocket which must have caused a head spin because she feel straight onto her back again and she closed her eyes.

I tried not to laugh and succeeded with that but I couldn't help the smile that crept to my face as I looked at her red cheeks and grimaced face.

She once again opened her eyes and gave me a half-hearted smile back to my goofy grin whilst sitting up slowly with my help. I then proceeded to help her get onto her feet and keep her steady until she could do it herself.

After a sincere thanks she started walking to science obviously forgetting we were in the same class. I quickly caught up to her and she had a confused expression on her face for a few seconds til recognition dawned on it.

We walked into class 10 minutes late and excused ourselves. During class we learnt heaps more about each other and what things we had in common and what not.

The rest of the week was uneventful except for science class. My only class with my Bella. I couldn't wait for the weekend. Only a couple minutes until I can escape this hell hole.

**Review pretty please. I promise I'll try to update sooner if you do. So please REVIEW. Please.**


	7. Gathering Up Memories

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so, so, sooooooooo sorry about the wait I wasn't getting any inspiration! I hope you enjoy this a bit! I hope the next chappie will be up soon, I just need more reviews I don't want to do the whole so many reviews and I'll update, so I won't just yet, but if I don't start getting reviews I may have to. So sorry once again….**

7. Gathering up Memories

EPOV

Another week of trying to figure out where I knew Bella from.

I wanted to talk with her, but what I wanted to talk about you couldn't just bring up and I was waiting for this weekend to make sure.

It was finally Saturday and I had a great sleep-in without any body trying to wake me up.

Cough, cough….. Alice or Emmett.

I headed downstairs to find Mum and Alice sitting eating some form of fruit salad, Emmett stuffing his face with Coco-Pops and Dad just about to head out the door.

They didn't even look up when I came into the room except for my Mum who greeted me with a smile and asked, "How was your sleep-in?"

I just grunted and went to get something to eat before my stomach ate itself.

Just as I found something to eat my Dad said goodbye and left for his afternoon of work.

I sat down at the table and just looked at everyone. I then realised that they were all at home inside, usually Alice was either shopping or at Jaspers or in her room with him and Emmett was usually with Rose or out in the garage helping Rose fiddle with the cars.

I looked over to them and asked, "Um Alice why aren't you out shopping or with Jazz and Emmett why aren't you with Rose?"

They both looked up and glared at me, I don't even know why.

"What I was just wondering?" I said utterly confused. They both looked down shaking their heads.

I looked over to my Mum who was looking at me smirking. She then explained the reason for their glares, "Jasper and Rose have gone out of town for the weekend with their parents. Family only" she added on the end.

My mouth formed an O and I just went back to eating my lunch.

Finally Emmett and Alice left the room leaving just Mum and I.

I looked up to see her looking at me with a knowing kind of look on her face.

"Edward, what's the matter? I can tell something has been bothering you all week and I know you need to ask me something so go ahead and just ask." She said in a motherly, caring voice.

I just looked down at my empty bowl and said, "Mum you know your best friend from high school, Renee Swan is it?"

She just nodded her head so I went on.

"Well she has a daughter my age and I have a feeling she might go to my school now but I'm not sure and I was wondering if you could help me figure out if it is her. I mean she has the same name and all but I haven't seen her in ages so I can't be sure if it's her."

Mum had gotten up in the middle of my rant and she came over and hugged me whilst whispering in my ear, "Of coarse I'll help you dear. Anytime."

I just hugged her back and then got up and followed her up stairs to the spare room we had that was a place where we put our valuables. It was our album and achievements room full of memorable things from when Emmett, Alice and I were kids.

We spent an hour looking for my albums and things and finally found them.

We then took them over to the spare couch we had in that room and sat down starting to look for the things I needed to discover if it really was her.

My Mum was the first to find something that included Bella in it.

She handed me the photo album and pointed to one picture which had a cute little chubby baby sitting next to another baby in a bath tub in their birthday suits.

The little girl had beautiful round brown eyes while the boy had bright green eyes.

I stared at the picture while Mum said, "That's you and Bella in our bathtub we had at our old house when you were about 1 year old. We were baby sitting Bella while Charlie and Renee went out to dinner and a show. We were returning a favour."

I just stared at the picture for another couple of seconds then flipped the page to find more pictures of baby Bella and I.

It was amazing how many pictures there was of us two. But I guess you get that when your Mum has been best friends with the mother of another baby for years.

I was in my own little world so I hadn't realised when my Mum left the room, for all I know I could have been here alone for hours. I had no idea how long I had been in this room searching for any clues but it had been light outside and now it was dark.

I looked up to the clock on the wall and saw that I had been in here for 5 hours - just looking at pictures and all things that included Bella- I had been in here from 2 in the afternoon and now it was 7 at night.

I was amazed at how long I had been so interested in one certain thing. I didn't know I could get so involved in photos! I continued onto the little pictures we drew for each other and all those little things like that.

Some of these things I remembered doing but most I don't remember. It's amazing how we don't remember things from when we were little toddlers and kids. But now I know some of these things I hope to never forget.

I stayed in there for a little while longer until my eyes started to droop. I got up but left everything where it was. I was planning on spending my weekend in here to gather up all my memories.

I went to bed that night thinking about Bella and me.

My weekend was about Bella.

**A/N: Yay!! Edward knows now as well! PARTY haha! So next chapter will they tell each other?**

**Please review – it inspires.**

**Thanks**


End file.
